Chobits: An Epilogue
by Doulish
Summary: A possible continuation of the story. Actually rated 16 Up, same as the series. Final chapters up. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It has been about a month since the events of that fateful evening. At first glance, everything seems pretty much as it was before, but not quite. The most evident change is in Hideki. As much as Chii's awakening has changed her, it has changed him, too. He seems more mature now, surer of himself, and not as reactionary (although he still has his moments!). After almost losing Chii to Kojima, he realized the depth of his feelings for her, and has determined that he has to be more responsible. He is calmer now, and his grades have improved. Of course part of that has to do with Chii. Her awakening has created a greater awareness in her, both of herself, and of her surroundings. While she is still growing, both emotionally and intellectually, she is now able to express herself more clearly. Something of her sister has remained, she has memories now, and her understanding has grown. While she still has a ways to go, she is able to more fully interact with the people around her. As Hideki teaches her, she is able to understand more, and he is able to concentrate on his studies more, as well.  
  
Hibiya is there, too. She explained to Hideki that she did not interfere in what had happened because it had to happen on it's own. When Hideki's confession of his feelings brought Chii back, Hibiya realized that it was Chii's own decision to return to him, and has promised to help as much as she can. Yes, she explained, she had put Chii in the trash pile for Hideki to find. It had been a risk, but she knew Hideki's character, and felt that it might work out. He had not known about the disk until she had explained everything, but it did not matter, she said. He and Chii had done well enough together that it was not really necessary. In fact it was probably better that way, in light of the situation with Chii's older sister. She never did explain about the switch's location (how did Dragonfly know?). Once, Hideki asked about it (almost getting a nosebleed in the process). Hibiya just smiled and said Chii would explain things when the time was right. She spends a lot of time with Chii now, teaching her cooking, taking her shopping, all the things that a mother would do, and gives her some more formal education, as well, although she leaves most of that to Hideki. She doesn't write any more picture books, although she still paints some.  
  
Minoru still sees them, usually at his house, although they meet at the park, too. Yuzuki and Chii talk a lot, sometimes face to face, sometimes by link-up (Chii has learned to control her defensive programming), as they have a lot in common. Chi learns about manners and social graces, while Yuzuki is learning about being herself now, not a persocom based on Minoru's sister. She is a lot closer to being a Chobits than Minoru realizes. Minoru teaches Hideki about persocoms, and how to care for them, grateful for the company of someone who doesn't try to take advantage of his wealth (Hideki and Shinbo are possibly the only true friends he has). He even offered to re-model Chii's ears once, to make her look more like Yuzuki, but Hideki said No, they're part of who she is, and he loves her for that. Minoru understood, for his relationship with Yuzuki is changing, too.  
  
Shinbo has come back to prep school, and Shimizu is back too. They are living together, but Shinbo won't say where. He doesn't want to cause a big scene. No one else seems to know about the two of them, and Hideki won't tell. Sumomo is still with Chii and Hideki, but Shinbo visits the three of them often, and the whole group still goes to Minoru's seaside house once in a while.  
  
Ueda and Yumi are engaged! She went to work for Manager Ueda after Chii's experience, when Hideki wanted to spend some time with her. Yumi is now partners with Ueda at the bakery, and Chii works there a few days a week, while Hideki is at school. Chii is better able to take care of herself, but Hideki still walks her to work and back. He is grateful for Ueda's insight into his feelings for Chii. He is mostly over the loss of his wife, and wants Hideki and Chii to be as happy as he was with his persocom. Yumi's leaving the tavern means that Hideki has more responsibility (and more pay!), so Chii spends most evenings at home, some times with Hibiya-san.  
  
Kojima is still around. He has straightened out and runs a shop for persocoms now. Hideki has, for the most part, forgiven him. He almost beat up Kojima again when he learn how Kojima had tried to re-boot Chii, but remembered what Chii had said about he being the only one allowed "there". It was then that he realized more fully how Chii felt about him, and decided that some good had come from this frightening event. Kotoko still stays with Chii and Hideki. She has decided that Hideki is not so strange after all.  
  
It may be that Jima and Dita are still around, too. Kojima has been getting a lot of business lately from crackers he used to hang out with. It seems there's a new database they all want to crack. But they all show up with a persocom that's been erased, and the same story. The get to a certain point, and their persocom crashes, with just a single message on the monitor: I AM THE ONLY ONE FOR HIM; YOU CANNOT ENTER.  
  
The end? 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after that night on the roof, when so much had happened. Hideki was not home yet, and Chii had not gone back to work yet, so she sat in the apartment, thinking..  
  
The three of them had gone back to Hibiya's lab after it was all over, to see if they could figure out what had happened. Chii was fine, but there were some changes that Hibiya couldn't explain. The most obvious were her eyes. They looked like real eyes now, with brown irises. Other things had changed, too. Chii could speak more naturally now, and didn't refer to herself in the third person. Chii's tears had puzzled Hibiya, too. That was not part of her design.  
  
She had 'slept' for almost 2 days. She had gone through a lot, and had expended a lot of power, so Hibiya let her recharge in the lab. It gave Hibiya a chance to talk with Hideki about what had happened, and to explain why she had let things happen. "I hope you understand", she had said, "I had to let you do things yourself". She explained that she had placed Chii in the trash that night, knowing that Hideki would be the one to find her. She had tried to help as indirectly as possible, only slipping once, telling Chii that the clothes she had given her were actually Chii's. Hideki told her he had just passed that off, because Chii was still learning. "If I had let you know the truth, Chii and you might not have grown so close. I wrote those books to help Chii in her search. It was hard to make sure only Chii or you actually got the books". Hideki understood. Helping Chii had helped him as well.  
  
Hibiya taught him basic facts about persocoms, and about Chii in particular; what made her special, and what, like other persocoms, she could not do. Hideki tried his best to learn. Cooking, for example, could be a problem. "Persocoms can't taste", said Hibiya, "so it is hard for them to cook new foods". "That's probably why she feeds me a lot of curry", Hideki said. "Yes, I helped her with that, so she knows how to make it properly. I can teach her other things as well. I knew her as a child before", Hibiya said; "I'd like to continue to help her now". "Of course", said Hideki; "you are her mother".  
  
Hideki got quite a surprise when Chii finally came upstairs. She looked the same as before, but somehow a little older, too. When She saw Hideki she rushed at him, chirping "Hideki!" But then she stopped, held his face in her hands, smiled and said "I love you Hideki!" Then she reached up and kissed him. Hideki blushed a little, but was too surprised to do anything but kiss her back. Hibiya giggled. "It's ok, Hideki, she's a fully grown girl now. She has her own free will, and it looks like she's started using it already". She became serious for a moment. "We created Chii to love, and be loved. What you do in private is your own concern, but you must be careful in public. Most people would not approve of your relationship". Chii said "yes, mother", and turned back to Hideki. "Let's go back to the apartment. I have so much to tell you."  
  
Chii sat thinking. That had been 5 days ago. She had had so much to say, and so much to think about. How she had been so afraid of the pain that love can bring, that she had retreated. How Hideki's words had brought her back. He had always been honest with her, and his words that night had touched her. She hadn't known if he could really love a persocom. But his words had been so painfully honest, that she knew she had finally found her 'dake no hito'. And she wondered if his love could be strong enough for both of them. Would he truly accept her for who she was? She wanted to know.  
  
She got up and started to prepare for his return. Hibiya had taught her a new dish, so she carefully started to prepare it. She couldn't taste; that was one of her limitations. What of the others? Would Hideki care? Would he even know? He was always so shy around her, so proper. Yes, he kissed her occasionally now, and even put his arms around her, but he was always so gentle, like she would break. She smiled at that. It would take time to see how he felt towards her, but she would be patient.  
  
"That was a great meal, Chii" Hideki said as he helped her clean the dishes. "Mother's been teaching me some new recipes" They went back into the other room, and sat down together. Chii leaned into Hideki's arms, and he wrapped them around her. They were talking about their plans for the weekend, when she decided to try something. She took his hands and placed them on her ears. "Hideki, do you like these?" "What?" "They're not real ears." "Yes, they are, they're just different." She moved his hands to her breasts "How about these, are they 'different' too?" "No, they're nice" Hideki said absently, before he noticed where his hands were "Chii! What are you doing?" "Just checking something", she said. "Well, give me a little warning before you do that!" he said and moved his hands back to her waist. Be patient, her mother had said. He may never have thought like that before, you must be gentle. I'll try, Chii thought.  
  
Later, as they were lying on the futon, Chii asked "We've shared this futon since the first night you brought me home, and yet, you've always been so proper. Haven't you ever wanted to do anything with me?" Hideki turned his head towards her. "Why do you ask", he said, blushing a bit. Chii smiled at that. "I've got these feelings now, and I understand what I was going through before. I just want to know how you felt". "I've always felt that you were special, but I never realized how I felt about you until recently. I mean, you're a persocom, and I wasn't sure I should have feelings for you, but as time went by, I realized how much you meant to me. You became more than just a persocom; you were someone I could talk to. You became part of my life, and I felt terrible whenever something happened to you". "But what about now", Chii asked, "now that you know how you feel, and how I feel? I know you love me for who I am, but can you love what I am, too?" She took his hands, and guided them to her breasts. She smiled at the surprised look on his face; he hadn't noticed that she had gotten under the covers without her nightshirt on. She had never done that before.  
  
"Is that why you did that earlier?" he asked. She noticed he hadn't moved his hands. He had never realized how warm and soft she was. "Yes. I know I'm not a human girl, but can you accept me the way I am?" she asked, a little mournfully. "Of course I can", he said, pulling her closer. "I just never thought you would want me to touch you". "Well, I do now", she said, snuggling into his arms, "I appreciate your feeling that way". "And perhaps someday."she moved his hand lower, briefly, then back again, "I might feel that way about other things. But this is all I'm ready for now. Is that alright?" "Yes", Hideki sighed, happily. He wasn't sure he was ready for more, either. He thought back to earlier times, when he'd get so embarrassed seeing her breasts, never mind feeling them press against him, but now he didn't feel so awkward about it. They were as nice as any he'd ever seen. The fact that she was a persocom didn't seem to matter. He held her as he drifted off to sleep. "I'm such a lucky guy", he said quietly. "I'm glad I found you". Chii turned around, and kissed him. "Me, too" Chii said, smiling. She felt lucky, too; and loved.  
  
Chii was up early the next morning. She liked to sit in the window and think. She looked at Hideki, still sleeping on their futon. "Our bed", she thought. She felt like they were a couple now, not just two people sharing an apartment. He had accepted the fact that she did not have a human body. He had held her in his arms. He had touched her like he had never dared to before. She smiled. Her mind turned to other things. Hideki had wanted to visit Minoru this weekend. He was bound to notice the difference in her. How much could she say to him? And what of Yuzuki? Jima had said that what had happened to her would affect all persocoms. Did that include custom-built ones too? She'd have to wait and see. She thought of her life before that evening a week ago. She had mostly pleasant memories, but there were some painful ones, too. She cherished them all. They were part of who she was.  
  
What are you thinking about now, beautiful? Hideki asked, sitting up. Our past, Chii answered. It must have been hard on you sometimes. Yeah, but there were lots of good times, too. Life was never boring after I found you. I just wish I could have done a better job of teaching you sometimes. "From what I can tell, you did fine" Chii said "I must have been quite a handful at times" "Your mother said she had no idea you were carrying Freya around inside you. It must have slowed you down somewhat." "Perhaps, but that's in the past. Now I can help you with your homework, instead of just cheering you on." "Hideki, I had a thought this morning. What are we going to tell Minoru when we see him? He's sure to notice some of the changes in me." "I don't know," Hideki said, "but right now I'm more interested in breakfast!" "You and your stomach! I'm glad I don't have that problem." She lifted her nightshirt. "I'll always be slim and trim!" He looked at her. He would have been embarrassed before, but things were different now, weren't they? She was right. She had a great figure. "Yeah, but think of the electric bill!" "Ooh! You're mean", she squealed, and threw herself at him, pulling his head to her chest. He struggled a bit, and then stopped. He had never been this close to her before. She let go of his head, but he left it there. "Hideki?" she asked, "what's the matter?" After a moment more he looked up at her. "It's amazing", he said, "Listening to you, I could swear I heard a heartbeat!" "You did", she said. "When you held me those times before, my ear was always at your chest. I could hear your heartbeat. It sounded nice, and comforting. So I asked mother if she could do that for me. Do you like it?" "Yes!" He exclaimed, putting his ear back to her chest, "and not just because of what's outside. You seem so real, and. "He stopped, blushing. "I'm sorry." "Don't worry", Chii said, "I know what you mean. I know I'm a persocom, and you love me despite that; it makes me very happy. I did it for you, because you're the only on who will ever hear it." They stayed that way for a while, then Chii said "this is nice, but we shouldn't waste such a beautiful day indoors. Let's go for a walk after breakfast." "OK" Hideki said, and they started preparing for the day. 


	3. Chapter 3

As they prepared for their day out, Chii turned to Hideki and said "Thank you, Hideki" "For what?" he asked. "For what you said last night, and this morning. It was important to me to know." she replied. Hideki thought he understood her, and wanted her to know. "Chii, I would, have acted the same way no matter what. I think some guys are always nervous about that, at least I am. Maybe it was the way I was raised. And, it may take some time for me to think about us as a couple." "I just wanted you to be comfortable around me" she said. "I guess I didn't think of that. You know, that's still new to me." What is?" "Thinking; about now, and about the past. I can remember almost everything that happened since you started me, but until last week, I never had thoughts about anything back then. I was just a persocom running a program." "You mean its different now?" Hideki asked. "Yes. While I was recharging in the lab, mother installed some new software. She had put a disk with me that night you found me, but you didn't find it. All persocoms have memories, but they can't recall them, like humans can. I was built differently, so I can 'think' about things; recall memories myself, and review them. I can learn much faster now. I can remember the effort you put into teaching me, and the respect you showed me. I'm lucky Mother found you for me." Hideki was blushing now. She finished packing their lunch. "Well, shall we get going?"   
  
It was her first time away from the apartment building since that night. She noticed everything with a new sense of awareness. Perhaps it was because he was with her, instead of hurrying to school or the tavern, but Hideki was more relaxed. They walked hand in hand, but he didn't notice anyone staring at them. As he looked around, he noticed other people, and other persocoms. He was looking ahead, as a couple came walking towards them. The persocom looked at him and smiled. Her eyes were just like Chii's. "Did you see that?" Hideki asked. "Yes. I guess Jima was right" Chii said. "What?" "That night, Jima said that what happened to me would affect all persocoms. That's why I'm anxious to see Yuzuki. I want to see if custom built models were affected, too."   
  
After a picnic lunch in the park, they walked around for a while, then headed for Minoru's house. As the maids helped them with their shoes, Minoru came down the stairs to greet them. "Good afternoon, Motosuwa-san. I see you are not so embarrassed by my maids now. That is good." He turned to Chii "And how are you today, Chii?" "Fine, thank you" "Good. Will you come up to my study? Something interesting has happened" Yuzuki was in the study, and greeted them both. Chii noticed that her eyes had changed, too, and were now a beautiful shade of blue.   
  
"As you can see, a change has occurred in Yuzuki. I see Chii was affected as well." "It happened a week ago last night, and you can't figure out why, right?" Minoru looked up, surprised both by the question, and who had asked it. "If I might connect to Yuzuki, I will explain" Chii continued. "Of course" Minoru said, the surprise evident in his voice. "Don't worry. I won't crash her this time. I just don't know how to run your computer." Chii said, as she connected the cable. "That voice! It was you!" Yuzuki exclaimed, as the connection was completed. "Yes, Yuzuki, it was. Minoru, you were right all along. I am a Chobit, and I have much to explain. Perhaps we should sit down.  
  
"First of all, you should know that what I will tell you should not leave this room." Minoru nodded. He remembered what had happened with Kojima, and that it might have been because of his posting on the BBS. "This has been a busy week for all of us, I see" Chii said. "Where would you like to begin, Minoru?" His mind was a whirl of questions, but the logical part of him took control. His questions about Yuzuki would be answered in time. "How much of the legend is true?" "As far as I know, all of it" Chii answered. "Yes, I do have free will. I am completely self-aware. Yuzuki was right, when she first examined me. My OS and all programs are behind a firewall. Now, of course I can control that, so she is in no danger." Through her connection to Yuzuki, Chii displayed pictures, and other data, on Minoru's computer monitor.   
  
"I understand you have seen these pictures, Minoru. The first one is of my sister, Freya. She no longer exists" Chii said, a little sadly "Although, unknowingly, I had been carrying her personality inside me until last week." "The other picture is of me and one of my creators, my mother. You know her as our landlady, Hibiya-san". Chii went on to explain everything she knew, up to the events on the roof of the apartment building. She answered Hideki's earlier questions about how she, as an AI, was different from other persocoms, knowing that Minoru would want to know, too. She also explained what she had learned in the past week, omitting only what had happened between her and Hideki the previous evening.  
  
It took a lot of time, and while it was early evening, she wasn't quite finished. Minoru was quite interested in hearing more. "Would the two of you consider staying here tonight? I have plenty of room." Chii looked at Hideki, who nodded and said "That's very generous of you. I know Chii feels very thankful for all the help you have given us, and feels you deserve to know everything that happened. It is a lot of information." "Yuzuki" Minoru asked, "would you please see that a room is prepared, and that the evening meal is started?" "Yes, Minoru", she said, as she disconnected the cable from Chii. "May Chii come with me?" "Of course" said Minoru, and the two girls got up and left the room.  
  
"Motosuwa-san, that is an incredible story. You are a lucky man." "Yes", said Hideki. "Yes I am. But I've had a lot of help, too. You've been a great help, Minoru-san, and I thank you for that." "Chii said that Hibiya has been teaching you a bit about persocoms. How is that going?" "Pretty well, actually" Hideki said. "And Chii has been helping, too. I may understand some of what you have been talking about." "Good" said Minoru "perhaps you can answer a few questions before dinner. "Sure, if I can" Hideki said. "I was quite surprised that she talks so naturally now. Is that because of what happened with her sister?" "Yes. Hibiya explained it like trying to do two things at once. Chii has a very powerful processor, but it had trouble handling 2 personalities." "Chii said she was a true AI." Minoru said. "Would it be possible to see the details?" "I don't think so", said Hideki. "Aside from the fact that I don't understand the more technical stuff, and couldn't explain it, Hibiya wouldn't allow it. She says there are things they built into Chii that the corporation she and her husband worked for would do anything to get. That's why Chii will have to be careful in public. Right now, Chobits is just a legend. If the wrong people learned that it was real, she would be in great danger, more so than she was from Jima and Dita" "What will you two do now?" Minoru asked. "I really don't know, exactly. We'll stay in the apartment for now. Hibiya's best able to help us."  
  
Hideki thought for a minute. "I remember, the first time I came here, you told me that Chii was my responsibility, and I've taken that seriously. But you also told me I shouldn't fall in love with my persocom, and in a way, I followed that advice, too. I fell in love with Chii because of who she is, not what she is, and because of that, she may be in more danger." "That may be true", said Minoru "But you have each other now. I think you two will do well together. Hibiya-san is right. As long as you don't attract attention, you should be all right." "Well, I imagine dinner should be ready now. Shall we go to the dining room?"   
  
Chapter 4 7/20/2003 5:07 PM 


	4. Chapter 4

The dinner that night was simple, yet very well prepared. Hideki imagined that, with four maid persocoms to share the workload, they must know quite a bit about cooking. Chii and Yuzuki sat at the table, conversing about the meal, and other domestic matters. Chii really wanted to learn all she could about dealing with domestic affairs. Yuzuki seemed glad to talk. She never really talked all that much with the maids. She was primarily Minoru's companion, and mostly had talked only to him. Now she had someone else she could talk to. Perhaps someone to talk to about the feelings she was starting to have.  
  
After dinner, they discussed Chii's experience for a while more, and then Minoru had Yuzuki show Chii and Hideki to their room. As they walked towards the other end of the hall, where his bedroom was, Minoru said "Perhaps I should have given them separate rooms." Yuzuki hesitated, then said "Chii has told me that they are a couple now, although Hideki is very proper about his behavior. She didn't say anything before out of fear of embarrassing Hideki, but she wanted you to know that he has great respect for her." "I wondered why he was not embarrassed earlier. Perhaps he has matured somewhat. I told him that he is a lucky man, but I think Chii is lucky to have him, too." "Chii said I am lucky, too" Yuzuki said. "Oh, and why is that" Minoru asked. "Because of you" Yuzuki said, as she turned to her room. "Good night, sir" "Good night, Yuzuki" Minoru said, and, as she closed the door, he thought "That makes four of us."  
  
Chii and Hideki stood and stared at the room they had been shown to. "I still find this house incredible" Hideki said "So much room for so few people. I mean, there are six people here in a house as large as our whole apartment building." Chii had opened one of the doors. "Look, Hideki, a private bath. I'd love to try it." "Would you like to wash my back?" she asked shyly. Hideki blushed. "We're in someone else's house!" "When would we ever have the use of a private bath again, Hideki?" Chii asked. "I don't know, maybe on our honeymoon" he mused. "WHAT!" Chii was astounded. Had he actually said that? "What did you say?" she asked. Hideki blushed deep red. "Oh Jeez! Was I talking out loud again?" he stammered. "Yes you were!" Chii said. "Were you serious?" "Well, kind of" Hideki said "I mean I know it's not legal and everything and I know the trouble Ueda went through, but why not? I do love you, you know." Chii thought about that. She knew he did, totally, but it was nice to hear him say it. She walked over to him and took his hand. "I love you, too. Let's talk more about that later. But first, I want to take a bath. Would you at least help me with my hair, afterwards?" "Of course", he said, and sat down. Hideki thought to himself as he sat waiting. "This is silly. I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life. I've got to stop being so embarrassed around her. Besides, it's not like we're going to DO anything" "Chii; I changed my mind" He said, as he stood in front of the bathroom door. "I'm coming in"   
  
Afterwards, as he was helping brush out her hair, he said "I never really thought that it would take that long to get your hair washed. It must have been real handy to have your mother along when you went to the bath house" "Yes, it was. Thank you for helping me this time." she said, and then she made her voice very serious "I'm very proud of you. You managed to get through the entire bath without a nosebleed." She giggled. "Well, after listening to you today, I realized that I've got some more growing up to do. After all, I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you." Hideki said.  
  
"That reminds me. What were you saying about marriage earlier?" "Well, I know what manager Ueda went through when he married his persocom, but you're not just an ordinary persocom. I love you, and I think we should get married someday, somehow. Besides, I won't be a ronin forever" Chii turned around and gave him a big hug, and a kiss. "That's really sweet." "Speaking of manager Ueda, I am going back to work at the bakery soon. What should we tell him?" Hideki thought about that. "Well, I don't want to lie to him, but we can't tell him everything, can we?" "No", Chii said, "But we can tell him I'm working better now. That's true enough." "You know, you won't be the only one helping manager Ueda anymore. Yumi's working there again. That's why I have longer hours at the tavern", Hideki said "You know, I think I might have been a little jealous of her at one time" Chi said. "I'm glad they got back together again." "Me too", said Hideki "They have each other now, and I have you."   
  
Chii finished brushing her hair, and stood up. "Thanks for your help. We should do this more often. I like it when we can be together" "So do I." said Hideki. "Um… we didn't bring any nightclothes" Chii walked over to the dresser. "Yuzuki said there were some nightclothes here." She pulled open a drawer, and got out some nightwear. She tossed a pair of pajamas to Hideki who pulled them on over his boxers, and found something for herself. Chii dropped her towel, and Hideki caught a glimpse of her before she pulled her nightclothes on. She saw him looking, and smiled. He had still blushed a bit.  
  
As they lay in bed, she thought yet again of how lucky she had been. Beside her, Hideki was thinking the same thing. He reached over and took her hand as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 5 7/20/2003 5:08 PM 


	5. Chapter 5

Chii awoke first, as usual, and stepped outside the door to get their clothes. Yuzuki had told her to leave the clothes on the chair in the hall, and the maids would clean them for the next morning. She picked up the neatly folded bundle and returned to the room. She and Hideki got dressed, and found their way to the dining room. Yuzuki was there to greet them. "Good morning. I hope you had a good sleep." she said. "Yes, we did" Chii said. "Is Minoru up yet?" "Oh, yes, he rises quite early. He will be down shortly. Please have a seat while you wait."  
  
"I wonder if your mother is worried about us" Hideki said. "She knows we were coming here, but not that we were going to stay overnight" "I asked Yuzuki to call last night, while we were connected." Chii said "she said that was fine." "Chii, can't you do that, too?" "What, make phone calls? Yes, I suppose so" Chii laughed "You know, I never really thought of that. You never tried to use me for phone calls, or e-mail, or anything that a persocom can do" "I never thought to ask" said Hideki. "Let me try something." A moment later, the phone rang. "May I talk to Minoru, please?" Hideki could hear the conversation through the house PA system. "Yes?" "Good morning, Minoru, it's Chii" A pause, then "Ahh, that's it. Chii, you're calling direct, aren't you?" "Yes, I am. I've never tried it before. Anyway, we're in the dining room." "I'll be right down", said Minoru, and the connection closed. "Well, that's good to know" Chii said.  
  
Minoru came into the room a few minutes later. "I didn't know you knew my phone number, Chii" he said. I'm not sure how I knew. I just tried to call, and it went through." "Just like when you found out where Yumi was by accessing her PDA." "You might ask your mother about that. Apparently you can access computer systems without an account", Minoru explained. "You will want to be careful about that. It might attract attention." "That's true. That's what I wanted to talk about. I would like your permission to be able to connect with Yuzuki, if it's OK with her. Then we can talk anytime." She turned towards Yuzuki, who said "I would like that, too." Minoru said "I'll take care of that after breakfast. Let's eat."  
  
Later, in the study, they talked for a while about Chii's breakthrough, as they called it, and what it would mean for she and Hideki's life. As Minoru was working at his terminal, he asked "Chii, why did you say that Yuzuki was lucky?" "Because you made her." Chii answered. "I told her that we have a lot in common. That we both were custom built, by people who care about us, and that the people we are with care about us." "I had to look to find that person, but she's been with that someone all along."  
  
Minoru blushed a bit. Chii couldn't know how he felt towards Yuzuki, could she? She was right, though, he did care about her, and not as his sister anymore. After Yuzuki had tried accessing the National Database, and had lost all of his sister's programming, he had let her develop on her own. He replied "Well, I suppose that's true." "The account is all set up. You will be able to talk to Yuzuki whenever you want." Chii realized that Minoru was a bit hesitant to talk about his feelings for Yuzuki. "Thank you" She said, then leaned closer "I didn't mean to embarrass you." "Perhaps we can talk some other time" Minoru responded. He thought about her offer. In a way, he admired Hideki for being so open about his feelings for Chii, but then he was among friends. Could he ever be that open about his feelings for Yuzuki? Perhaps he would talk to Chii about that someday.  
  
By that time it was almost noon. Yuzuki was about to invite them to lunch, but Chii had other ideas. "Well, Hideki, we have things to do. We should be going" Chii announced. "Minoru, Yuzuki, thank you for you hospitality." "You're very welcome, please come again", Minoru said. "Please, call anytime" Yuzuki said to Chii. "I will" Chii promised.  
  
As they walked towards the front gate, Hideki asked "What do we have to do today?" "Nothing" Chii responded, "But I think I embarrassed Minoru, and I didn't want to make it worse." "Huh?" Hideki hadn't seen it. "Minoru's in the same situation as you were once." she said. "You mean with Yuzuki?" He wasn't totally clueless. "Yes. Now that she's no longer his sister's image, he's going through the same confusion of feelings you told me you once had about me. I know Yuzuki is aware of it. That's why I wanted to be able to talk to her." "You mean he might be falling in love with her?" Hideki asked. He hadn't told her about his conversation with Minoru. Had Yuzuki and Chii talked about it? "He's the one who told me I shouldn't fall in love with my persocom." "I guess I'm lucky you never followed that advice." "But I did." Hideki said "I didn't fall in love with a persocom. I began caring about a person named Chii. She just happened to be in a persocom's body."   
  
Chii thought about that for a while. Hideki could be very wise at times, like when he helped Yumi and Manager Ueda. He may not know much about technology, she thought, but he's really good with relationships. "That's a pretty deep thought" Chii remarked. Hideki blushed. "That's just the way I saw it."   
  
"I meant it as a compliment, dear" Chii said. Hideki smiled. She was trying out new words, new terms. She was going to be hard to keep up with. Perhaps she would be studying his textbooks soon. "I know, it's just hearing you say it. You really are learning a lot now." "Anyway, what are we going to do to help Minoru and Yuzuki?" "Nothing right now", Chii said. "He'll call when he's ready to discuss it, and I can talk to Yuzuki." Let's enjoy the rest of the day. I've got to go back to work tomorrow."  
  
They spent the afternoon together doing things that any couple would do: shopping, walking in the park. They had each noticed that a few other human-persocom couples were holding hands, and soon, they were too. They went to the bookstore, where Chii asked when the next volume of her favorite series would be out. The manager said there had been a delay, but it would be out soon. Hideki smiled to himself. Chii still didn't know that her mother was the author of that series, but might figure it out soon. She jokingly asked him if he wanted to buy any magazines, but he looked her in the eyes, and said "I don't need them anymore" She understood, and almost kissed him, but remembered what her mother had said.  
  
After supper, they lay on the futon for a while, and talked about that weekend. Chii rolled against him, and he noticed how warm she was. He turned to face her, and his hand brushed against her breast. He noticed how real it seemed, and told Chii that, then quickly blushed as he realized what he had said. "Don't worry" she replied "I'm not offended. I know what I am, and I'm glad mother and father put so much care into my design." "So am I" Hideki said, touching her again. She smiled, and put her arm around him, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hideki woke up a little early. The two of them talked a little more about what she was going to say to Manager Ueda that afternoon. "We've got to tell the truth as much as possible." Chii said. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out. You've got the harder job." "Why?" asked Hideki. "Well, I can act appropriately easily, but you've got to remember to treat me like just a persocom, and not your girlfriend. That means no cute names, and no kissing." Hideki made a sad face, and Chii giggled. "I'll make it up to you tonight"  
  
At school, Shinbo asked "Where were you this weekend? Shimizu and I wanted to come and visit, but you weren't home. Plus, I wanted to apologize. How is Chii doing?"  
  
When Shinbo had asked Hideki how his talk with Chii had gone, Hideki had blurted out something about Chii staying with Hibiya for a few days. Shinbo had made a joke about Chii's reaction to what Hideki had said, but had regretted it when Hideki started acting moody. Shinbo thought it was because of his joke, but Hideki had just been worried about Chii, and everything that had happened to her. Besides, Hideki didn't know what to tell people about it then, but He and Chii had talked about that since.  
  
"We were at Minoru's all weekend. We discovered a few things about Chii, and she seems to be doing much better now." Hideki Said. "She seems to understand how I feel. I think talking to Hibiya helped. Maybe Chii needed a girl to talk to.   
  
"Maybe" Shinbo agreed "She's only had you for company, mostly, and without any software, she only knew what you told her. Maybe she needed another woman's point of view, and Hibiya seemed like someone she could talk to. "Yeah, probably" Hideki was relieved. It was close enough to the truth, and Shinbo had thought of it by himself. "Why don't you come along when I walk Chii to the bakery this afternoon? You can see for yourself.  
  
That afternoon, they met Shinbo as they walked to the marketplace. Hideki let Chii do most of the talking. She told a surprised Shinbo almost everything, only omitting the activity on the roof that night, and the fact that Hibiya was, indeed, her mother. "It's partly due to you that I'm better," Chii explained. If you hadn't urged Hideki to tell me how he felt about me, I never would have changed."   
  
"The difference in you is amazing" Shinbo said. "It's amazing" Sumomo echoed. Something about Sumomo caught Chii's attention, and she held out her hand. "Sumomo, will you come here a while?" Sumomo jumped onto Chii's open hand. Chii brought her up to eye level, looked at her a moment, then said "What beautiful eyes you have." She moved her hand up to her shoulder, and Sumomo sat on her shoulder. Shinbo spoke to Hideki "Chii's eyes are different, too. I wonder how that happened." "We don't know, either" Hideki said.  
  
Chii continued "After Hideki talked to me, I spent some time with Hibiya. She helped me with a lot of things that Hideki was too shy, or embarrassed to talk about. As she explained what Hideki had been trying to tell me, it was like a switch had been turned on. I suddenly understood what Hideki was trying to tell me, and I found that I felt the same way. Minoru feels that's its further proof that I may be a 'Chobit'. I had to find the 'right person' to belong to. I guess that means that Hideki really is the right one for me. "Shinbo", she continued, "please don't tell anyone all about me. There might be more people like Kojima looking for me." Shinbo remembered the guy nicknamed 'dragonfly', and the trouble he had caused for Hideki and Chii. "No problem. Can I tell Shimizu?" Of course, Chii said I'd like to visit with her. I just don't want the 'Chobit' part known. Chobits is a legend, a rumor, and I would like to keep it that way. OK, Shinbo said.  
  
They arrived at the bakery and said their goodbyes. Sumomo hopped back onto Shinbo's shoulder, and they headed back to their apartment. Chii and Hideki walked inside the bakery.  
  
"Good afternoon," Yumi said as she finished with a customer. "You look nice," Hideki said. "I've never seen you in that outfit." "Thank you" Yumi said, then added "Ueda will be right out." She turned to Chii. "How are you, Chii? Hideki said you had a little problem, but you're better now." "Yes, I'm much better. Thank you for asking" Chii said. "You sound different" Ueda said, as he walked out from the kitchen. "I feel different, too" Chii said. "Good. I'm glad everything worked out. And thanks" he said standing next to Yumi, and putting his arm around her "for helping us. If it weren't for the two of you, well…" They stood in silence for a moment. "Manager Ueda" Chii said "I was wondering if I could come back to work now that I'm alright." "Why, yes," Ueda said, "In fact I was hoping that you would want to work here again." Chii smiled, and nodded. "We need someone to work in the store a few afternoons a week when we're busy in the kitchen. Do you think you could work behind the counter, and take phone orders, Chii?" "I'm sure I'll learn quickly, now" she replied. "Great! In fact, if you can start now, Yumi will show you to the back room, and your uniform." Ueda knew that Chii knew the way, but he sensed that Hideki wanted to talk to him for a moment.  
  
The girls left for the changing room, and Ueda turned to Hideki. "She certainly seems more capable than before." "Yes" said Hideki "We've had a lot of time to talk lately, and, well, I need some advice, Ueda." Ueda smiled. He had suspected that this time would come. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" Hideki blushed. "Yes, and she seems to understand what I mean. She says she loves me, too." Ueda hadn't expected that. Was it possible? Perhaps, he thought, these newer model persocoms are more sophisticated than his wife had been. He thought of her for a moment, and he felt a touch of sadness. He had loved his persocom, Yumi, so much, that he had married her. No, he though, that wasn't right. He had loved Yumi for who she was so much that he had married her. Her tragic death was no less painful than if she had been human. Now he had a new love, also named Yumi.   
  
Hideki noticed the changes in Ueda's expression, and said softly "You were thinking about Yumi." "Yes, and except for you and Chii, I might have lost Yumi Oumura, too. Hideki, both of them are special, each in their own way. Chii seems very special, too. Always love who she is and you'll be fine. You don't need to marry her, like I married Yumi, but if you do, let me know." Ueda went to help a customer, while Hideki waited.  
  
The girls walked out a moment later, talking to each other. While Chii was changing into her uniform, she and Yumi had talked. "You don't mind me working here?" Chii had asked. "No, we need the help," Yumi replied, then realized what Chii had meant. "Chii, I don't feel that way anymore. Ueda loved his persocom for who she was, and he loves me for who I am. I used to be jealous of you; of all persocoms, but now I think I can be satisfied with who I am." "I'm glad," Chii said. "I think I was jealous of you, too. Hideki had a hard time with me before, and he was always happy to be going to see you that it made me…sad, I think. Now, I understand that Hideki really cares about everyone close to him. He liked you, but he helped you find the person you were meant to be with."   
  
Yumi was surprised to hear Chii talking like that, and it showed on her face. Chii said "I know it seems strange that I can understand that, but I do. Perhaps Hideki and I are meant to be together, too. He really took the time to teach me and care for me. Not everyone would have done that." "Hideki is a lot like Ueda", Yumi said "he cares about people for who they are. I'm sure Ueda still thinks about his wife, but he still found room in his heart for me." "Hideki cares about you, too, I'm sure, in his own way" Chii said, adding "I hope we can be friends." Yumi smiled "I'd like that. Let's get going, shall we?" "With Pleasure!" Chii said, as they walked out the door. Yumi laughed "He told you about that?" "Yes, he liked working with you. I think I will, too"  
  
"Well, you two look happy." Hideki said as the girls walked into the store. "We are" Yumi said. "We had a nice talk, and decided that we should be friends." Chii nodded and said "Hideki, I would like to do a little shopping after work, is that OK?" "I can go with her, and Ueda can walk us home" Yumi said "Just tell dad that I'll be home a little late tonight." "Ok, see you later. I'll eat at the tavern, Chii, so don't worry" Hideki said, and headed off to his job.  
  
"So, did the two of you have fun shopping?" Hideki asked, as he prepared the room to go to bed. "Yes, we did. Would you like to see what I got?" She asked. "Sure" "Then turn around. I want it to be a surprise" He did, and heard the rustle of paper and cloth, then Chii said "OK, you can turn around." Hideki did, and his eyes widened. Chii was dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt. "That looks nice on you," he said. Yumi helped me pick it out. She says she gets bored of dresses all the time, and I thought it would be a good idea to get different clothes. My fancy dresses are nice, but they are rather distinctive. I thought it would be nice to dress like everyone else once in a while." "Anything else?" he asked. "I got a skirt, too. Would you like to see it?" "Sure," he replied. She took off her pants, and pulled on the skirt. "That looks nice, too. I like seeing you in your dresses, but you look nice in those."   
  
Chii stepped out of her skirt, and unbuttoned the shirt. Hideki handed her the shirt she wore at night, and started undressing. Chii looked at him a moment, then dropped the nightshirt and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She put her head on his chest.  
  
Hideki could feel her warm, soft breasts against his skin. They were a contrast to the cool, hard ear against his chest. He thought about that. She seemed so human sometimes, but her ears were a reminder that she was not. Did it really make a difference? He really did love her. He put a hand gently on her head, touching her other ear. No, he thought, it didn't matter. She was so much more than just a persocom. He kissed her on the forehead. Chii looked up and said "I really don't know if there are people looking for me, but I feel safe here, in your arms." He picked her up and carried her to their futon, laid her down gently. "I'll do my best to take care of you." he said, and lay down beside her. She pulled him close, and he could faintly hear Chii's heartbeat, meant only for him. They had each other, and a few close friends. Neither one knew what the future would bring, but they'd face it together. They held each other, and kissed a few times, as Hideki drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chii thought of all that had happened in the past few weeks. She looked at Hideki, sleeping there beside her. He would do his best; she knew that, but what could she do for him? She was still learning what she could, and could not, do. She would think about it more tomorrow. As she went to sleep, she couldn't know that she would have to think about much sooner. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hideki woke up a little while later. Things he had seen and heard in the past week had been swimming around in his mind all weekend, like pieces of a puzzle, and now he was very close to figuring it all out. It had to do with Chii; he knew that, but the pieces just wouldn't connect yet. Something she had said recently just didn't fit with things he now knew about her. Things he had learned just this past week. She had said there were things she could not do for him. Children? No, that was obvious. Love? She said she loved him, and as much as any persocom could show happiness, sadness, loneliness, her love for him was real.  
  
He thought of the diagrams and schematics that Hibiya had shown him while Chii was resting. Hibiya was happy that he had been able to express his feelings for Chii, and that she had returned to him. But, she had cautioned, you must understand Chii as a persocom, too. She had started to show him how Chii functioned. He understood some of it, but most was still too new for him. When she had started to explain her controls and connections, he, blushing furiously, had asked about why her switch was where it was. She had smiled at his embarrassment, handing him a tissue. At the same time, she understood his sincere concern for Chii's well being. She said that Chii did have a normal reset switch, inside her right ear, like other persocoms, but it was small, so he might have missed it. The switch he was referring to had another purpose, and Chii herself would explain it when the time was right. Hideki accepted that, and they went on to discuss other things about Chii, What about her was the same as every other persocom, and what was different.  
  
As Hideki lay there, he thought about what had happened that week. He was thinking about what had happened Friday night when the picture in his mind started coming together. That night, Chii had unexpectedly put his hand to her breast, "It's ok" she had said "And perhaps someday" as she moved his hand lower. His mind flashed back to Hibiya's lab. "That switch has another purpose" she had said. He remembered the label on the diagram. "Restart" it had read, not "Reset".  
  
  
  
Hideki sat up on the futon. He had just come to a conclusion, and, while he didn't know it yet, he was more or less right. He looked at Chii, sleeping peacefully beside him, and was grateful for her reluctance that night. He started shaking, for he realized that if things had gone differently… He soon calmed down, and resolved to talk to Hibiya in the morning, before class. He lay down again, and was soon asleep.  
  
It was Friday night again, and this time Chii had not hesitant, but had said "and how about…" as she moved his hand. She had leaned over and kissed him, and they became more amorous. Nervously, they had begun to make love, and everything was wonderful. Suddenly, though, there was a soft 'click' and Chii's eyes went blank. Hideki scrambled to his knees, and watched in horror as Chii looked at him and said "Chii?", just as she had the first time he had started her. Hideki covered his eyed and started to cry uncontrollably as he realized what had happened. He sat there rocking back and forth, crying. Gradually, he noticed a hand shaking him. He uncovered his eyes, and blinked a few times. Chii was sitting beside him, a hand on his shoulder, and a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright, Hideki?" "You're OK!" he said, as he hugged her. He began crying again. "Thank goodness you're alright! It was all just a bad dream" Chii was puzzled. What had upset Hideki that much? Usually his dreams were of a different kind.  
  
Downstairs, Hibiya had just finished some work in the lab, and was climbing the stairs back to her apartment, when she heard Hideki's cry. She recognized it instantly: a long, anguished cry like the one he had given on the roof just last week, when he thought he had lost Chii forever. Had something happened? Her face paled as she thought what it might be. Chii had told her, in general terms, what had happened that Friday night, and Hibiya had reminded herself to discuss a certain matter with Chii that week. Had she changed her mind? Hibiya rushed out of the apartment, barely remembering to close the lab door, and raced up the stairs to Hideki's apartment. Pausing at the door to catch her breath, she heard two low voices. Two voices! Perhaps things were alright after all! She softly knocked on the door. A moment later Chii opened the door. Hibiya could see Hideki sitting on the futon, facing the door. He looked like he had been crying.  
  
Hideki had calmed down somewhat, and had been about to tell Chii about his nightmare, when there was a knock at the door. He started to get up so he could apologize to whomever he had woken up, when Chii said "you sit there, I'll get it." She got up, and, walking to the door, opened it. She saw her mother standing there, breathing heavily, as if she had run up the stairs. Hibiya was staring past Chii into the apartment, and it took her a moment to re-focus on her daughter standing next to her. She hugged her daughter and said "Thank goodness you're alright!" Chii was puzzled. Hideki had said the same thing just a moment ago! What was going on?  
  
Hibiya walked into the apartment and shut the door. Leading Chii by the hand, she walked over to where Hideki sat on the futon, and sat down, facing him. She gestured for Chii to sit down next to him. "I heard your scream, Hideki, and I came up here right away. What's wrong?" "I had a bad dream" he began "And I think it's because of something I just figured out tonight" He paused, and swallowed. What he had to say next was embarrassing for him, but, as much as Hibiya was Chii's mother, she was also one of her designers, and would know the answer to his questions. "Hibiya-san" he began again "Tonight, while I was laying here, I was thinking of the things you told me about Chii last week. I finally realized something important about her, and I think that's what caused my bad dream.  
  
"I suppose it's something I should have known from the very beginning, but I didn't realize what it meant until tonight." Hideki said "I mean, after searching for so long to find her 'start' switch, you'd think I would never forget it, but I never grasped the importance of it's location. You told me that Chii was made to love, and be loved, but you never meant that literally, did you? I mean, if Chii and I…" he hesitated for a moment. "If Chii and I make love, she'll 'disappear' like last time and never come back. That's what that switch is supposed to do, right? To keep people from making love with persocoms." He heard Chii gasp as she heard what he said.  
  
Hibiya was looking right at Hideki, and she could see that it had taken a lot for him to make that statement. He was basically right, but he didn't know why. She blinked a few times, and took a breath "That's not quite true" Hibiya explained. "In fact she's more capable of making love than most other persocoms. But, on the other hand, she's more human than other persocoms. At some point, you would have had to make a choice which you wanted more" Hideki was puzzled, and it showed. "It's true that Chii was made to love and be loved by one special person. And that person would have had the choice to love Chii purely for whom she is, or for what she is physically, but not both. Because of the way she was designed, and programmed, both by us and by you, Hideki, she is different than any other persocom." "But I didn't program her" Hideki protested, then, sadly, "I could never afford the software" Hibiya smiled "Installing software isn't the only way to program, Hideki. Surely you knew she had learning software installed." "Yes, Minoru told me that" he said. "Well," continued Hibiya "Everything you taught her became part of her programming; the good and the bad, happy times and sad, all became part of who she is. She acts much more human than other persocoms because of that, because of you."  
  
  
  
"But", she continued," That is partly why a choice would have to be made." She stopped and looked at them. She knew it was getting late, but they had to know. They were holding hands, and looking at her intently. "Much of what makes Chii who she is, is not stored in the normal fashion. Her unique personality is part of her active memory, which means it is not stored right away. She stopped and took Chii's hand in hers, and placed the other on Hideki's arm. "Chii, your father never meant for persocoms to become replacements for humans. He meant for them to be companions. In your case however he had taken an extra step. He deliberately placed a switch where it would only be activated during a very intimate relationship. Hideki was almost right when he guessed what it would do. While you would not 'disappear' entirely, all your active memory would be wiped clean, sort of like 'short term memory loss' in humans. I don't know how much would be lost: a day, two days, a week. Maybe more. The point is, that only by forsaking that level of intimacy, have you been able to develop to the point you have, and only by foregoing that kind of intimacy in the future will you remain who you are." She saw the expressions change in Chii's face as she realized what her mother meant. Chii had thought she would be able to share everything with her special someone, but now she knew the truth. She had been wrong, and now she was afraid Hideki would no longer love her. She began to weep silently.   
  
Hibiya turned her attention to Hideki, but he was looking at Chii. He had noticed her sadness, and, knowing what she might have been thinking, swept her into his arms. Chii was surprised by this, and looked up into Hideki's eyes. "Why are you hugging me?" she cried. He looked at her. That first time he had hugged her like that, he had not known what he felt for her, but he was sure now. "Because I love you, Chii." He replied, holding her close." I've always cared about you, and I'll always be here for you.   
  
He looked up at Hibiya, who had been watching them. "He really does love her" she thought. She never really had any doubt, but it was very evident when she saw the two of them together. She had watched his face as she explained that he would never be able to make love with Chii, and why. She had seen a touch of sadness cross his face, only to be replaced by acceptance and concern. She had not seen despair, or disappointment, though. He really did care more for her happiness than any fleeting moment of passion. Now she saw him redden a bit as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Hideki was concerned, just as Hibiya thought, and he was determined that no embarrassment would stop him from knowing what he needed to do to protect Chii. "Hibiya-san" He began formally "I don't know what Chii may have told you, but all we've done up to now is...touch each other. Is there anything besides making love that we shouldn't do?" He was looking straight at her, and she appreciated what it must be like for him to ask her, Chii's mother, a question like that. She smiled and said gently "I'm sure it took a lot of courage to talk to me about this, Hideki. I'm glad that you love and care for Chii so much." "No," she continued "there is nothing else to worry about. Chii is just like a human girl in all other resects." Hideki nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up tonight." he said. "Actually, you didn't wake me" Hibiya said "I was in the lab preparing something for Chii. You see, she did tell me, in a discreet way, what has happened between you. I was going to tell her about her design, and the choice to be made, this week. But now it seems I will be telling you both. Perhaps you can come by after supper tomorrow. We can talk then." She stood up. "I'll let myself out. Don't stay up too late" she said, with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
After Hibiya had closed the door behind her, Hideki looked back at Chii. She still looked a bit sad. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She hugged him, and, after a moment, said "You really don't mind if we can't..." He put a finger to her lips. "No I don't. When I first found you, and it seemed like you couldn't do anything, you seemed afraid that I would put you back in the trash. I told you then that I would keep you, no matter what. When I finally realized that I loved you, I wondered how much we could do, but that wasn't why I love you. Please don't think that this will change the way I feel about you." "Really?" she wondered. "Really" he promised. She smiled, and lay back on the futon, pulling him down with her. She said" I'm so sorry, Hideki. I didn't know things would be like this." "I'm just glad we found out beforehand" he said "I couldn't bear losing you." "Thank you" she said, and kissed him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
They awoke the next morning, and although both remembered what had happened, they went through their routine in much the same way. When Hideki left for school, however, instead of his usual cheery "I'm off!" he hugged Chii, gave her a kiss, and said "Don't worry. I'll be back this evening, and we can talk to your mother about it."  
  
Chii spent the day as usual, giving no outward sign of the thoughts she had. She knew her father had a perfectly good reason for designing her like he had, but why hadn't mother told her sooner. She remembered her mother's words from a previous conversation, and realized she had been right. She hadn't thought Chii would move ahead that quickly, and it was true. Chii was afraid of any conflicting emotions, like the ones that had crippled her sister, and so she had wanted to move slowly. Hideki had felt that way, too, for some reason. Why had he been hesitant? Chii thought she would ask someday.  
  
After Hideki had eaten supper, they walked down to Hibiya's apartment together. She made some tea, and they sat and talked. Hibiya explained her and her husband's ideas about Chii's purpose in life, and why they had done things the way they had. Hideki, for the most part, was able to keep his embarrassment under control. He found himself admitting to a certain amount of physical attraction to Chii, but, he explained, they had both decided that they were not ready for a physical relationship yet. Yes, as both he and Chii had admitted, there had been a certain amount of intimate contact, but it had been more in the nature of just getting comfortable around each other. Chii found out, to her surprise, that Hideki's reluctance that night was because of his upbringing; while he certainly found her physically attractive, he had always thought of getting married before that final step was taken, although, with Chii he knew that might not be possible; also because she needed time, too. "So that's why you were talking about a honeymoon" she said. "Yes", he said, and explained to Hibiya that he had told Chii, and meant it, that he would marry her if there was any way for that to happen, and, if not, he'd like to have a 'honeymoon night' anyway. Hibiya, for her part, admitted that she hadn't thought that someone would ever feel that strongly about Chii. "Hideki" she said "I had always hoped Chii would find someone like you. I'm glad you feel that way about her. I'm just as glad both you and Chii have so many human friends. That is what we had in mind, for humans and persocoms to coexist, not for one to replace the other. I think my husband would have liked you, too."  
  
As the days and months rolled past, they settled into a comfortable life together. It would be rather trite to say they lived happily ever after, but they were happy. They faced tough times together, and they and their friends supported each other. They celebrated the good times, like Yumi and Ueda's engagement and marriage. Although Chii and Hideki never were able to be married legally, being in the wedding party at least let them experience a marriage, if not be the center of one. There were other events, too, like Hideki passing his entrance exams, and Shinbo's marriage to Shimizu. There were some trying times. As technology advanced, both Chii and Hideki faced some ridicule, for no one could know of their unique relationship. Hideki, especially, was taunted as the country bumpkin who could only afford an older model persocom. Chii experienced it in more subtle ways, for now persocoms were so advanced as to be almost indistinguishable from their human companions. Since she, with her ears, was easily identifiable, she, and all other older persocoms were treated with a subtle snobbery by the newer models, and the people who owned them. Other things, placed strain on their relationship, too, but they persevered. Over the years, they created many happy memories together, all because Hideki had taken a chance, that one night, and had found a treasure in someone's trash.  
  
  
  
Chapters 6-8 Page 10 of 13 11/21/2003 9:32 AM 


End file.
